


kiibouma aus

by orphan_account



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Domestic Fluff, I AM SORRY, I HAVE SCHOOL TOMORROW ITS LATE AT NIGHT ONLY GOD CAN SAVE ME, M/M, No Despair AU, No Smut, The Author Regrets Everything, flustered ouma, he a cat boi..., i want to die, im going to die, im very depressed, kiibo isnt a robot but hes not a human either, neko kiibo, owner ouma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-22 23:24:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16607393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: a bunch of kiibouma aus, im sorry





	1. neko kiibo/owner ouma

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Good Boy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9122251) by [MilkboxKing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilkboxKing/pseuds/MilkboxKing). 



> end my life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kiibo distracts ouma while he's working, and ends up in a warm cuddle session.  
> chapter includes:  
> -only kiibo's meowing (no english lol)  
> -very cliche and mediocre writing from a very depressed 13 year old awake at 2am eating kitkats  
> -btw in this story kiibo just stays w cat ears+tail, no full transformations. i have weird neko hcs, okay?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> obligatory "NEKO DISTRACTS OWNER KAWAII DESU U W U" im sorry

Kokichi had been typing for hours. Wasn't he going to take a break...?

"Mroww...?" Kiibo pawed at Kokichi, nuzzling his head into his owner's lap.

Ouma laughed, stroking his boyfriend's head softly. "I know, I know. I just have one page left, okay? Don't worry, kitty. I'll be done very soon."

Kiibo kept meowing and nuzzling Kokichi's lap, looking up at Ouma with the cutest, purest kitty eyes the purple-haired boy had ever seen. 

"Okaaay, fine, I'll take a  _small_ break. C'mere, kitty," Ouma said, leading Kiibo to the couch.

Kiibo hopped onto the couch, looking at Ouma and meowing, a very obvious  _"Come sit over here?"_

Kokichi sat down, Kiibo immediately situating himself in the leader's lap. 

"Are you comfy?" Kokichi asked, combing his fingers through his boyfriend's hair lovingly.

Kiibo simply nodded and smiled, purring at the given affection. 

The white-haired boy sat up in Ouma's lap, licking his owner's cheek playfully. Kokichi giggled at the gesture, pressing a kiss to Kiibo's nose. 

Ouma wrapped his arms around his neko's waist, letting Kiibo press kisses to his neck and collarbones.

Kokichi noticed how Kiibo's tail swished as he drew small circles into the neko's hips, the latter purring in pleasure.

Kiibo felt warm, safe, and comfortable in his owner's arms, and Kokichi felt happy protecting his neko. 

Kokichi kissed Kiibo's ear, earning a cute small purr in return.

"I love you, kitty."

"Mroww...~"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am going to die. ok im gonna sleep now. goodnight


	2. prince kiibo/peasant ouma (part 1??? maybe????)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prince iidabashi meets a peasant on the side of a road, and befriends him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was writing this during lunch hours and 
> 
> friend: valid au but whats the time period  
> me: yes

Prince Kiibo Iidabashi was, subjectively, one of the best princes this damned kingdom had ever had in years.

He was a total sweetheart. He was generous and honest, intelligent and funny, and not to mention; he couldn't care less about someone's social status. 

I remember how stuck-up some other people were towards others just because of how much money they have. I thought the royal family was like that for the longest time, but after I witnessed an act of kindness from the Prince to a poor widow, my opinion on them completely changed.

My name is Kokichi Ouma. I've been completely broke ever since I was a kid. I now live on the side of a street next to a workshop; said workshop belonging to my friend. I used to have some farmland and a small cottage, but...

I guess the reason why Kiibo is so kind is because of his dad- his father is so incredibly smart and giving. He must've gotten it from growing up with him. 

I remember being as young as 8 years old and hearing the king give a speech about how he'll accept anyone to be with his son- woman or man, peasant or wealthy.

So that's good news for me, I guess. 

My eyes immediately darted to the workshop to my left as I heard the creaking of the door. 

"Morning, Miu." I mumbled, wrapping my cloak around me in an unsuccessful attempt to warm up. It was mid-November, and  _shit,_ it was cold. 

"Morning, shorty." She replied, taking out a small blanket from one of her cases. She approached me with it, wrapping it around me. 

"It's fucking cold," I hissed as I snuggled into the blanket. "Thank you."

"Don't read too much into it. I'm just doing this because you're not a huge dick. Somewhat."

"Gee, thanks." I said, only earning a sassy scoff from her.

"...No, but really. Thank you. I don't know anyone else other than you who'd do this for me."

"Uhh, the Prince? His dad? They exist too, y'know?" She said, bopping my forehead gently.

"Hff. As if they'd pay attention to a fucken' roach like me."

"Don't be such a douche. You're taking their kindness for granted. What if the next prince is an asshole?"

"I guess you're right."

"A beautiful genius such as myself is always right!"

"Piss off." I growled, Miu crossing her arms in response.

"Anyways, I'll be going inside. If it gets too cold or your get hungry, come inside. I'm not stopping ya." She said, ruffling my hair as she stood up.

"Thanks, Miu. I'll be seeing you around."

I waved bye to her, turning my head back forward. Though I usually had some land to tend to, it's too cold to farm. I'll just have to stick to pretty much living off of Miu. It seems alot like we hate each other, huh? Well, sometimes.

-But Miu has always been so nice to me. She's always been sympathetic and kind, and even she doesn't have too much money herself. She makes amazing inventions, but not many people pay attention.

 **~  
**"Ah! Kokichi!" Miu called, running out of her workshop, seemingly in a rush.

"Miu? What's going on?"

"The Prince! The Prince is coming to our side of the kingdom today!"

"Are you serious?! He isn't! You're bullshitting!"

"I'm  _not!_ He's coming in less than an hour! Come in, Kokichi. I'll fix up your hair."

**==**

Miu finally finished up with my hair; she had put my hair up in a slightly messy bun.

"It's a bit sloppy, but at least you don't look like a slob anymore."

"Ha- _ha_. But thanks, Miu. I really wanted to look nice for him." I said, reaching up and touching my hair.

"We all want to look nice for him! He's literally our ruler!"

"No! As in... like, looking good for a date to impress them."

"..."

"I know. It's weird. I know he'll never love a-"

"Blah-blah!" She spat, lightly patting my head to go along with her sudden exclamation.

"Who cares if you have, like, a millionth of his money? Remember what his dad said? Anyone's free to love him. They just gotta respect him. That rule goes with anyone, Kichi. Anyone can love anyone, you just gotta treat 'em with some chivalry, ya know? It's as simple as that." Miu said, sticking some hairpins into her newly placed hair bun.

"But I steal. I lie, I-"

"Then stop! Remember you got me? You don't have a reason to lie and steal when I provide you with food and a warm place to stay in during the winter. You barely have your crops now that it's cold, Kokichi."

I huffed, crossing my arms. "I just think he'll never learn to like me."

"If he's in love with you, he won't need to learn. He'll love you right away. Why not talk to him? Maybe you two will get along." Miu said, nudging me with her elbow.

"...Okay."

**~lol pov change to third person~**

A trumpet was heard as a horse and carriage strolled into the small neighborhood. Children peeked their heads out of their windows, cheering as their siblings quickly followed suit.

"Introducing Prince Kiibo Iidabashi to the-"

"Ah, sir, I apologize, but my entrance does not have to be grand. I'd like to mingle normally with the citizens here." Kiibo interrupted, bowing his head in apology. 

"My greatest apologies, your majesty!"

Kiibo simply laughed. "Everything is completely okay. Please return to the castle; we wouldn't want any thieves near the carriage."

"...And your guards?"

"I'll be fine. Do not worry," Kiibo said, sighing happily as he entered the neighborhood.

The first houses he came across were not at all anything fancy, but they weren't tattered or dirty- just normal, humble houses. Kiibo appreciated small houses; his entire upbringing being him in a huge castle with long, empty halls. He envied people with cozy, small cottages and cute shops.

 Kiibo strolled through the small neighborhood, appreciating the simplicity of each structure. He spotted a particular workshop that caught his eye, and headed towards it. There, he spotted probably one of the cutest young men he'd ever seen. Of course, he took a liking to many people's appearances, but this boy looked nicer than others. 

 _Ah, a peasant,_ Kiibo thought.  _Poor creature. Their farms always die around this time of year._

Said peasant perked his head up as Kiibo approached him, his face flushing a bit. 

"Talk to him!" Miu whisper-shouted, ruffling Kokichi's hair. Before he could even respond, she had walked back inside. 

"Good evening!" Kiibo greeted, a gentle smile spreading across his face. 

 _He's even cuter than I thought,_ Kokichi thought to himself, sighing nervously. 

"Good morning, your Majesty. What brings you here?"

"Just visiting. This is quite a nice little village. Very cute."

"Thank you so much! I've lived here all my life. Ah, this shop isn't mine, it's a friend of mine's... My farm is totally ruined and my cottage is barely holding itself up. Wood doesn't last long."

Kokichi then realized who he was talking to. This wasn't Miu! This wasn't a merchant or another farmer! This was his  _ruler,_ and he was speaking to him as if he were just a casual friend!

"I greatly apologize, your Majesty! I should be more formal when speaking to you. I-"

"It's no problem at all!" Kiibo giggled into his hand-  _Absolutely adorable. Pure. Too pure,_ Kokichi thought, the latter playing with a strand of his messy hair.

"M-My name is Kokichi. Kokichi Ouma," Ouma introduced himself, stuttering a bit. 

Kiibo did something Kokichi wouldn't really expect from a prince he just met, or, uh, anyone he'd just met, for that matter. 

The prince reached for Kokichi's hands, holding them as he gently ran the pads of his thumbs over Ouma's knuckles. Kokichi almost  _fainted._

"Your hands are freezing cold! I see you have a blanket, but you need something warmer- ah," Kiibo reached for his own jacket, taking it off and putting it around Kokichi. The faint scent of vanilla and flowers filled the air around Kokichi. 

"Your Majesty- I'm sorry, but I can't take this jacket."

"Ah! I'm sorry. Is it not warm enough? Are you uncomfortable?"

"Nonononono! Nothing like that, really! But... this is meant for a prince. You can't just dirty it like this. I don't deserve this."

"What? Of course you deserve it! You're so cold! Please, warm up."

"Your Majesty-"

"Kiibo,"

"Is that even allowed?"

"As long as I say so."

**~**

"Ah, It is getting quite late... my father will get worried. Thank you so much for talking with me, Ouma-kun."

Kokichi internally squealed at the name.  _Ouma-kun... It had a nice ring to it,_ he thought, slightly nuzzling his head against Kiibo's jacket.

"Thank you for visiting, K-Kiibo... I had a very nice time. It was nice talking to you."

"Likewise. Perhaps I shall visit next week. This is such a nice little village."

"Y-You're visiting again?! That's great, your M- ah, Kiibo. I'm very happy you think that; I've lived here my whole life."

"Farewell, Ouma-kun. I'll see you next week."

"A-Aren't you going to take your jacket?!"

"I've received word that it's going to be chilly tonight. You might as well keep it. Stay warm, Ouma-kun." Kiibo said, walking back to his carriage.

Ouma's mind went blank. Kiibo did care. He cared a lot. 

Though he wouldn't even see him until next Thursday, he was already excited to see Kiibo again. 

He took in the sweet scent of Kiibo, cuddling up in the slightly oversized jacket. 

The sweet thought. The sweet memory. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://coubsecure-s.akamaihd.net/get/b29/p/coub/simple/cw_timeline_pic/1ad0dfe740e/c8fb7f1583a5a19094324/med_1467782536_image.jpg

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed these shitty fics written by a very, very depressed teenager. im going to die. goodnight


End file.
